Begin Again
by SinningBySilence
Summary: A little girl talk with Regina and Tink, a budding romance between Regina and Robin Hood, and a Sheriff who still has no idea what's going on. Just a normal morning in Storybrooke. *One-Shot, possibly continuing to an anthology*


_**Hey, guys. **_

_**I'm not really sure what prompted this, but I needed something nice and fluffy. We could all use a little bit of that right now, huh? This hiatus is torture! Lol**_

_**Anyway, hope you all enjoy it. :)**_

* * *

It was quiet at Granny's as Tink sipped her coffee, waiting. She glanced impatiently at the clock on the wall, tapping her fingers nervously as she noticed it was 8:35. Regina should have been here by now. Why wasn't she here yet?

_Dammit, Regina, you promised!_

"More coffee?" the voice came from Granny, behind the counter where Tink sat. "Not that it looks like you need any," she chuckled good-naturedly. "Antsy about something?"

"I suppose," the blonde replied as she held her half-empty mug out for the older woman to fill.

"Anything in particular?"

"Just fairy stuff."

Granny shrugged, not pressing any further. "I'll leave you to it, then. Pancakes should be out in a few."

Just as she turned away, the bell above the front door jingled to signal a new customer. Tink smiled eagerly when she saw the brunette walk in, heels clacking as she walked across the tiled floor to the counter.

"It's about time you got here."

"So sorry I'm late," Regina apologized as she sat down in the stool next to the fairy. She ordered a coffee before turning her attention back to Tink. "I hope you haven't been waiting too long."

"Only all night!" the blonde said excitedly. "Okay, not all night in a sense that I've been here all night, but you get what I mean. Now, you promised me details, and I expect them. You've kept me waiting long enough. "

Regina's gaze shifted nervously around the restaurant before she asked, very deliberately, "Details about _what_?"

The fairy groaned. Why did she insist on playing dumb and making this harder?

"You know what I'm talking about," she said then leaned closer to whisper. "Tell me about your _date_ with a certain former bandit last night."

Regina arched an eyebrow and a sly, knowing grin spread across her face. "Only if you tell me about your rendezvous with a certain _pirate_ last night."

Tink blushed. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Then I'm afraid I have no idea what _you_ are talking about," Regina sipped her coffee innocently.

"You promised!" the blonde whined. When the Queen shook her head, Tink continued. "Oh, come on! I mean, it must have gone well, considering you're glowing and you strolled in here nearly ten minutes late."

"Who said being late has anything to do with it?" Regina continued to play coy and failing to hide the smile that fought to make its way across her lips.

"You did when you became a stickler for punctuality."

The blonde watched as her friend struggled to come up with a rebuttal. She stuttered for a moment then looked relieved as Granny interrupted to set two plates of apple pancakes and bacon in front of them. There was silence as the two women dug into their breakfast. Tink poured syrup over the fluffy cakes before handing it to Regina.

"Well?" she prompted her. "Any explanation as to why your being late has nothing to do with what was probably a dream date last night?" Tink paused to chew on a piece of bacon. "Besides, it's not like I and everyone else in this town is unaware of the fact that you and Robin have been spending so much time together over the last two weeks."

Regina stalled as she took a bite of her pancakes before answering. "I . . . simply overslept."

Tink looked suspiciously at her as she caught the tone in "overslept." If she didn't know any better, that was hesitation. And one of the lamest excuses she'd ever heard in her entire life. _Unless . . ._

The fairy's eyes widened, and she couldn't suppress the gasp that escaped her.

"You didn't!" she whispered excitedly.

"Didn't what?"

"You and Robin," Tink explained. "Did you two . . . ?"

Regina cleared her throat and looked away as her cheeks grew pink. The younger woman slapped her hand over her own mouth.

"Oh, my god, you did!" she breathed. It was everything she could do not to wallow Regina out of both pride and joy.

Once again, the Queen glanced nervously around the diner. "Will you keep it down?!" she whisper-yelled. "I'd prefer not to broadcast it to all of Storybrooke, and it's not like it's a big deal anyway."

"Regina," Tink placed a hand on her forearm, "this is a _huge_ deal. You've found love again. Don't you want to bask in that?"

She looked expectantly at the brunette as she waited for a response. Regina was quiet for a moment, eyes cast down to her plate, lips pressed together. Finally, she paused and her mouth curved up into a genuine smile. Her eyes grew soft and bright just as she looked back to Tink.

"Yeah," she nodded, as if accepting the truth for herself. "I do."

"Then bask in it!" Tink encouraged her. "And you can start by giving me _details_. How was it? Did he take you to dinner? Did he bring you flowers? Did he sweep you off your feet?"

A light laugh escaped Regina, and she nodded. "I guess you can say he did. He rented a yacht in the harbor, and we sailed out. He already had dinner ready when we got there—candles, wine, roses, everything."

"Ohhh," Tink drew the sound out, as if impressed. "Sounds romantic. Then what?"

"We danced. The most beautiful song started playing on the radio that he brought with him, so he took my hand, brought me close, and. . . we just stared swaying." Regina paused, smiling as the memory came back to her. Her voice had a dream-like quality to it. "Then when he kissed me, I could swear I forget where I was and who I was. Nobody has ever done any of that for me—not since Daniel."

Tink watched as her friend's expression grew bittersweet. Again, Regina looked down and quickly distracted herself. Tink immediately recognized the defense mechanism. She knew those memories of lost love were difficult for Regina. Pressing it wouldn't be helpful.

The former Queen took a deep breath before continuing. "Anyway, things got heated, so I asked him to take me home. When we got back to my house, I invited him in for a drink, and . . . well, the drink didn't happen, but you can imagine what happened next."

"Did he stay all night?"

Regina nodded and took in another fork-full of pancake. "I hated to kick him out when I left, and I wouldn't have if I hadn't promised to meet you."

Tink lifted her eyebrows playfully. "You mean to tell me I got in the way of the morning encore?"

"No." Regina grinned. "Why do you think I was late?"

Both women laughed.

Tink sighed contentedly as she took a sip of coffee. "Regina I'm so happy for you. It takes a lot of courage to choose love after running from it for so long."

"Well, I couldn't have done it without you," the brunette replied, reaching across to counter to give her friend's hand a light squeeze. "That spell you did all those years ago worked. I'm impressed."

Tink nudged her playfully. "I told you pixie dust never fails."

"I wouldn't have run the first time if I didn't believe that."

For a few moments, they ate their breakfast in comfortable silence. A few more people began to filter into the diner just as Granny brought out a fresh batch of doughnuts for the coming Saturday rush.

"Thank you, by the way," Regina spoke.

Tink tilted her head curiously. "For using the spell?"

"For being a friend. It's been a long time since I've had one."

Tinks lips curved upward. "You just needed someone to believe in you."

"And someone I can count on not to tell anyone else about this until I'm ready?"

Regina looked pointedly at the fairy. There was a moment of hesitation before Tink conceded.

"Fine. But when it does get out, I get credit, right? I mean, I did cast that spell."

The former Queen sighed and feigned annoyance. "Yes, Tink, you'll get credit."

With that, Tink couldn't help but feel giddy and proud. As far as she was concerned, her job was done.

_XxXxXxXxX_

It was nearing 11:00 when Regina arrived at the Sheriff's station. Her eyes did a quick sweep of the place for Emma. Satisfied she wasn't there, Regina made her way to the small, closed-in office. She beamed when she saw Robin sitting at the desk, pouring over paperwork.

"Working hard, Deputy?" she asked in a sultry, playful voice, leaning against the door frame.

Robin grinned at her, a distinct twinkle in his eye as he spoke. "Why, yes," he stood up to walk over to where she stood. They met in the middle when she set down the small paper bag and to-go coffee cup she carried. "Although Sheriff Swan has nothing on that Madame Mayor. Now _she_ knows how to put a nose to the grindstone."

He placed his hands on her waist, and Regina bit her lip. Her hands found his shoulders, running along them before linking behind his neck. She gave a throaty laugh.

"That's right. She never gives you a break, does she?"

"Nope."

He brought himself closer to her, and their lips met in a soft, sweet kiss.

"Mhmmm," Regina murmured. "Except she has the decency to bring coffee and a doughnut when you're called into work on a Saturday."

"Is that so?"

The two broke apart and Regina gestured to the desk. Robin picked up the back and pulled out the pasty inside.

"Oh, and it's one of those French glazed kind that I love so much!" he noted cheerfully.

She placed her hand on his upper back in an affectionate stroke, letting her nails gently graze him. "Do I know you just a little bit?"

Robin took a bite of his doughnut and nodded. "Considering it's only been a few weeks for us, I have to say I'm impressed. Thank you."

"You're very welcome. Speaking of which, as far as Tinker Bell is concerned, last night was our first date."

"I thought it _was_ our first date."

"Technically, yes, but nobody has to know we've been unofficially testing the waters for a while now. Tink knows we've been spending time together, but she has no idea how close we've been."

The former bandit nodded. "I see."

"So she's taken care of. How about Emma?"

"Doesn't suspect a thing, as far as I know."

"Good," Regina breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm just—I don't know if I'm ready to tell everyone yet."

"I understand, love," Robin replied, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "But you know we'll have to at least tell the boys soon."

"We will," she agreed. "Actually, I have Henry all next weekend. Maybe you and Roland would like to come over for dinner?"

Robin set the doughnut back on the desk and turned back to her. "I think that is a wonderful idea."

Regina could see the dimples on his cheeks as he smiled. She leaned into him again, embracing him and enjoying the feeling of his arms wrapped around her. After a moment, she tilted her head up to meet his lips with hers, sighing into the kiss. This one was longer, more exploratory than the last. Regina's heart rate picked up speed and it felt as though electricity was surging through her veins.

They parted when oxygen became a necessity, their foreheads resting together.

Suddenly, the sound of a door opening and closing followed by the clacking of boots interrupted them. They broke apart just in time to hear Emma call out.

"Robin, I'm gonna need you to take care of the cat situation. Leroy called and said they found something in the mines and—oh."

The blonde stopped short as soon as she peeked into the doorway. For a moment, she gaped back and forth between the pair in front of her. She almost looked embarrassed. When she said nothing, Regina raised her eyebrows as if to say, _"Did you need something?"_

"Regina," the sheriff continued, still caught off-guard. "I wasn't expecting you here. Did they call you, too?"

"No," the mayor replied, trying to sound calm and indifferent. "I just came by to pick up that incident report file to look over for the city council meeting on Monday. Robin wasn't sure where you kept it."

The explanation seemed to work well enough as Emma snapped out of her trance. "Oh. Right. I'll just . . . go get that for you."

She glanced at the other two strangely before leaving the room to rummage through the desk outside the office area. Regina and Robin exchanged a look, both trying not to giggle like a couple of teenagers who had just been caught by their parents.

It was only a moment before Emma returned.

"It should all be right here," she noted. "Anything else?"

"No, this is perfect," Regina replied, accepting the manila folder. She started towards he door but, before exiting, turned back to her son's other mother. "Oh, and Henry is still coming to stay with me next weekend, right?"

"Unless he changes his mind, yeah. Any plans yet?"

Regina's lips curved upward, and she very briefly allowed her eyes to flick over to Robin.

"Yes," she answered. "Yes, I think so."

With a short goodbye, she was off.

As soon as she was out of the building, she pulled out her phone and sent a text to Robin: _Family dinner date Friday evening?_

A minute later, and her phone pinged, signaling a new message: **Absolutely. Call you later tonight?**

For a moment, Regina felt like a giddy schoolgirl. It had been so long since she had anything close to this. As she typed in her response, she couldn't help but think that falling in love again wasn't as terrifying as she thought it was.

_I'll be counting the minutes._

And she would. She would be counting every last one of them.

* * *

_**Thoughts? Comments? Questions? Don't be shy! I'm always open to critique.**_


End file.
